


Farah's Investigation

by NightOfMine



Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Interview, Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfMine/pseuds/NightOfMine
Summary: This fanfic is based on the list of questions Impeccably-Stressed has shared on the Wayhaven Chronicle forums.I gave it a slight twist and a lot of my free time.Detective Moore is faced with a list full of questions after having promised Farah that she would do anything if the vampire would help her with something.





	Farah's Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
> **Warnings** : sexual innuendoes, flirting, vague mentions of struggles with depression, and a lesbian relationship.

Lorelei ran a hand through her still damp hair as she caught her own reflection in the glass doors of the police station. She did a careful once-over to see if she was presentable and when she was satisfied she proceeded inside the building and went straight to the shared office. 

"You are finally here!" Farah beamed the moment the detective entered through their office door and straightened ever so slightly in her seat. 

"Good morning everyone," Lorelei said and observed that everyone had taken their usual places in the room before she focussed her attention solely on Farah. "I am not even late. Why do you sound as if you were not certain I would come to work today?" 

"That is because I was," she said, still grinning at the detective, "I was actually convinced you would stay away from me until you believed I would have forgotten all about it." 

The look of confusion was visible for a mere second in Lorelei's eyes, apprehension followed suit, "You mean the proposition I made to you yesterday?"

"Exactly! And since I _did_ actually help you with tricking Morgan, you owe me one, just like you promised."

A half-hearted growl from Morgan drew Lorelei's attention away from the unbuttoning of her coat. 

The dark glower she got made excitement travel up and down her spine, mischief sparkled in her eyes. Yet she kept herself from smiling seductively and sending a wink. After all, she had already apologized to Morgan very _thoroughly_ last night. 

Instead, she did her best impression of an innocent smile, which got a roll from grey eyes in return. Though the smirk that appeared on Morgan's lips was quite unmistakable and the detective could only hope it had appeared because Morgan was reminiscing about last night. 

"Farah has actually been thinking of questions for this list all night long," Nat commented from her seat at the round table. The vampire did not take her eyes from a paper that laid before her on the table whilst she gestured in Farah's direction with some of the files she had been thumbing through. 

Lorelei sobered slightly at the distraction from her memories of last night with the information Nat had just thrown at her. She nodded and let her eyes travel back to the bubbly vampire seated at the other side of her desk, "So... If I understand correctly, you want to ask me a list of questions in return for your help?"

"Yeah let's get started!" Farah actually straightened completely as she said this, during which she fished a piece of folded paper from one of her jacket's pockets. "So, tell me, what is the maximum amount of time you can sit still and do nothing?" 

The detective frowned in confusion, she had to admit to believing it quite a weird question to ask. As she hung her coat over the back of her chair she asked, "Why would you want to know that? And do you not know that about me by now anyway?" 

"Oh, come on, detective, just play along, this will be fun!" Farah waved the paper with the questions in the air. It looked quite worn-out for something that had only be made last night, giving the impression as if it had been folded and opened many a time. 

For a moment Lorelei was silent with unbelieve clearly written in her eyes. Her eyes travelled from one vampire to the other only to lastly return their gaze upon Farah, "Fun?" 

"Yeah, you know, fun from funeral," the grin had not been gone for long as it returned once more to Farah's expression.

The unexpected quip had the detective laughing out loud. When she regained herself she shrugged and said in her most neutral manner, "Well, I cannot."

"What? Why?!" Farah asked with a perplexed look, a pout appearing on her face. "But you promised..."

"It is my answer to your question, silly." Lorelei said with a mischievous smile; her words had been deliberately misleading. When Farah's smile returned Lorelei continued to clarify, "I cannot sit still and do nothing, I do not like it one bit. It would grate on my nerves. Though, mind you, I can sit still for a long time, as long as I have a good book to entertain me. But that does not count as doing nothing, I presume?"

At this Farah rolled her eyes, though she nodded. Her smile softened her words, "If you weren't as fun as you are to hang out with, you would be such a nerd, Lorelei." 

To Lorelei's utter surprise Farah actually picked up a ballpoint pen from the penholder on the side of the desk and scribbled her answer underneath the question. The movement was blurred due to Farah's use of her vampire speed. Then she looked up from the paper and asked, "Next one: are you someone who laughs easily?" 

"Farah, if you want your ego stroked why not just ask?"

"I am asking now, aren't I?"

"Touché," Lorelei said and mimed to lift her imaginary hat in a salute.

Ava spoke up for the first time that morning, "Please, just answer the questions to get this over with, detective. Believe it or not, we have work to do."

Lorelei shook her head at both Farah and Ava's behaviour, suppressing an endeared smile before she answered, "I quite enjoy your humour, Farah."

"Hah, you see!" Farah jittered and turned around to give Ava a pointed stare, "I am _hilarious_ , you just can't recognize good humour even when it stands right before you."

The team's leader rolled her eyes. Though Lorelei caught the slightest upwards twitch of the corners of Ava's lips before she turned back to look broodingly out of the window. 

It was Farah's following question that drew a luscious smile on Lorelei's lips. She leaned forward, her elbows on her desk and her chin on her entwined fingers, "My night routine before I go to sleep, you ask? Well, that would involve Morgan and a lot of... _excitement_." Her emphasis on the last word was not needed at all, yet she purred it out anyway. 

She enjoyed the reaction she garnered from the team. Nat sighed audibly and shook her head in non-verbal chastisement, Farah barked out a laugh and Ava's frown deepened considerably. Lorelei did not need to look to know that Morgan's expression mirrored her own, yet she did it anyway. For a few seconds, she let her eyes roam over the vampire's body before they landed on Morgan's tongue, with which said vampire traced her upper lip. The knowing look in grey eyes caused Lorelei to purr again. 

"Tell me, is it easy to earn your trust?" Farah's whisper tore through the heath between the two women and Lorelei snapped her head around to see that Farah had leaned forward, as if her question and its answer were a secret to be kept and the other occupants in the room did not have supernatural hearing. 

Lorelei leaned backwards and pursed her lips, though she made certain her body language was still open and friendly. She just wanted to think about how she would formulate her answer for a moment. 

These questions seemed all so random, without a chronical or structured order, and she realized that they probably _were_ ; knowing that Farah could be quite uncoordinated. The idea made a small smile play on Lorelei's lips as she answered, "I have been told that I can be quite difficult with trusting others, though I prefer to think of it as a healthy form of self-preservation."

"And how about mistrusting people?"

A sigh escaped from between Lorelei's lips, "That would be all too easy, I am afraid. It is not even funny how fast that can happen. Though, in my defense, I have not had the best of experiences with other human beings from an early age."

"Hm," this time it was Farah who pursed her lips whilst she continued to observe Lorelei, her amber eyes almost pierced hers in their intensity. The bubbly vampire opened her mouth to ask something, thought better of it and closed her lips again. She turned her attention back to the paper before her and as she scribbled down Lorelei's answers she already asked the next question, "What about the law?"

"What about it?"

"Tell me what you think about it."

Lorelei's answer to that came readily, "Laws are there to uphold, since they are made for a reason. On the other hand, if that reason proves to be useless one way or another, then I would enjoy violating it. I have yet to encounter such a law though. However, I am among the first to say: 'Never say never.'"

Farah did not look up from the paper as she voiced her next question, "Moments of nostalgia, by what are they triggered most of the time? And do you enjoy the experiences?"

This time Lorelei was taken aback by the change of subject, mostly because it is such a personal question. And not in a positive way. She did not speak for a few seconds but at last, she answered truthfully, "Particular scents are what most often trigger moments of nostalgia for me. And if they are enjoyable... it depends on what they make me recall, but is that not the same for everyone?" 

"Could be," Farah shrugged and looked up with a smile and another question. "Was there something Agent Moore had to tell you non-stop when you were a tiny you?"

The way Farah phrased the question made Lorelei chuckle despite the personal difficulty of the question, though she grew serious almost immediately. "Well, it was my nanny who brought me up and she had quite a difficult time making me eat certain vegetables. I could be quite a hand full during dinner time." A bittersweet smile ghosted over Lorelei's lips as she recalled some of those memories.

Farah made a strangled noise in her throat, looked up from her own scribbles with a frown and asked in an exaggerated way, "Okay, this is something I have wanted to ask since the day we met you: do you actually _know_ how to swear, like at all? Or do you even talk with those proper words and sentences of you between the bedsheets?" 

Lorelei did not suppress the laughter that bubbled up from deep within her at the direct and unabashed question. She knew Farah and loved the way she stood in life, these moments included. Naturally, the detective had not expected the question and it seemed from the way Farah had asked it that it was an unscripted one as well.

It was Morgan who answered the question with an arrogant smile on her lips, "It isn't easy, but she can get a dirty vocabulary if I use the right approach. With _just_ the right touch -"

"Morgan, enough," Ava snapped and at the same time, Nat declared that they had no need to hear anything along those lines.

Farah laughed loudly at their reactions, which Morgan joined with a snicker of her own. All the while Lorelei watched the team members interact with a smile of amused, not at all fazed with what had been revealed about herself.

When Farah and Morgan had both quietened and the bubbly vampire had scribbled even this answer on the paper she turned to the detective once more and asked her tenth official question. "Was there a lie you repeatedly told when you were younger?" 

Lorelei shook her head, "I never really liked lying, even as a child. Naturally, I have lied, everybody does. However, there has not been one I told frequently."

"Well, that is a boring answer. Let's jump straight to the next one: how do you cope with confusion?"

Lorelei raised both eyebrows as she answered the question without missing a beat, thinking the answer to be quite obvious. "I search for information in whatever source and media I can think of until I can answer what has previously confused me."

"These are such normal answers," Farah muttered mostly to herself, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Should I try to make it more entertaining, therefore less accurate?"

"Nah, 's okay," Farah waved vaguely with her hand in the air. "Right then, how do you deal with an itch somewhere on your body you just _can't_ reach?"

This time Lorelei raised only one eyebrow, a mischievous spark once more evident in her eyes. At least now she could give the entertaining answer Farah longed for. "Actually, I can reach every possible place on my body. I am quite flexible, if you must know," she accompanied the statement with a wink and could not help but let a few more words slip from between her lips, "You can always ask Morgan for verification."

Morgan was more than willing to argue and huskily added to the conversation, "Don't get boastful, sweetheart, we have barely scratched the surface of all possible positions we could try."

"Can you _not_!" Nat exclaimed, she took a deep breath but it did little to calm her annoyance, "Please, just... avoid asking about it, Farah."

Farah let herself fall against the back of her chair and laughed at Nat's expense, to which said vampire rolled her eyes. 

Meanwhile Ava pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly not charmed by the conversation at all. 

Once Farah had regained herself she smiled teasingly in the direction of the tall vampire, "Don't Worry, Nat, my next question is a very innocent, Morgan could never make this dirty."

Nat sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "Don't say that, you are making it all the more tempting for her."

Farah ignored the comment and looked back at Lorelei, "What is your favourite colour to wear, detective?"

An incredulous smile appeared on Lorelei's face, "Farah, why would you even ask this question? You wear a piece of clothing from my wardrobe almost every day."

Said vampire threw her hat at the detective with a grin, "Just answer my questions, spoilsport!" 

Lorelei shook her head with a smile whilst she began to play with the hat in her hands, "As you are _undoubtedly_ aware I feel most comfortable wearing black, though Myrtle green brings out the colour of my irises so I try to have a few shirts in that colour as well."

"And what about animals, are you afraid of some?" Farah asked and tilted her head to the side in a manner that showed that she was already contemplating the answer. Suddenly her eyes grew large as she babbled on, "Don't tell me you are actually afraid of spiders?!"

The detective shook her head again, "I am not necessarily frightened by spiders, no, I do not care much about them. Though if they were to make their web near my bed I would feel slightly uncomfortable."

"And there are no other animals that could make you pee in your pants?"

Lorelei smiled at the phrasing, "Not that I can think of at the moment, no."

"So... do you think before you speak? Or do you blurt everything out the moment it enters your brain?" Farah asked. 

"I would like to believe that I think my answers through before I voice them, yes." Lorelei nodded, her fingers still playing with the hat in her hands. 

"Yeah, I could have thought of that myself, huh?" Farah muttered rhetorically. "What about nausea, are there certain things that make your stomach turn?"

"Anything that is too sweet and the scent of pork, but I suppose meat, in general, makes me grimace." And Lorelei actually grimaced at the mere thought. She had not eaten meat since she was 11, it was completely out of her diet ever since.

Farah scribbled it all down, even though she knew all this already. Yet she stayed dedicated to her cause, to find out more about the detective. Soon the next question followed, "You are not easily embarrassed, are you? I can practically talk about anything and you just don't get flustered."

"I hope not. I think it would be a waste of my energy, to be honest."

"But there must be something you get embarrassed about, right?" Farah tried to dig deeper.

"Naturally, everyone has their weaknesses." Lorelei took a moment to think, "Mine would be realizing that I had given anyone the wrong information."

The bubbly vampire sighed, the answer was clearly not what she had hoped for. Still, it was scribbled on the paper underneath its question.

"Okay, and what is your favourite number?"

Surprise was evident in Lorelei's features and in the tone of her voice, "I do not have one, I believe? But if I had to choose..." She trailed off, sinking deep into her thoughts to think of a good answer. At some point she continued, "I think I would go with 1918, the year that women got the right to vote in Britain."

"What a politically correct answer," Farah rolled her eyes. At which Lorelei simply shrugged, a sheepish smile ghosted over her features. 

"Soo...." Farah started, suddenly no longer looking directly into Lorelei's eyes, "how would you explain the difference between romantic, platonic and familial love?"

The question made Lorelei blink, surprise once more fuelling her behaviour. For a moment the detective wondered why Farah would ask this, the answer seemed so obvious after all. Then a theory formed itself, _is she insecure about what she means to me? That cannot be it, right?_ Though perhaps this question was meant as innocent as it could be, and was she just reading too much into it.

A soft smile caught on Lorelei's lips as she noticed the warning look she got from Nat, who eyed her over the documents she had been reading. Or, perhaps, it was rather that Nat had been _pretending_ to read all this time. Suddenly Lorelei realized that this was as much a way to get a better understanding of her inner workings to Ava and Nat as it was to Farah. 

Lorelei made up her mind and cleared her throat before she answered, "Familial love is what I feel for Rebecca, she is my mother after all. No matter her absence during my childhood I still love her. And, I suppose I could also say that it is the kind of love I feel for the memories I have of my nanny as well. " Somehow her mind also wandered over to Solomon and for a moment Lorelei considered to let his name fall from her lips, but in the end, she decided against it. Slightly puzzled by her own subconscious. Thus, she continued with the other versions of love, "Morgan is my romantic lover. It can be all consuming and even terrifying at times, but it is good and wholesome all the same.

"And _you_ , Farah," Lorelei leaned forward to put the floppy hat back on top of Farah's head. A smile of endearment warmed her features and sincerity was clear in her green eyes as Lorelei continued, she never averted her eyes from amber ones, "are my platonic lover. As are Ava and Nat. I have not loved people I consider myself close to more than I love the three of you, besides my lovers and family. I do not know what I would do if I were to lose you." 

Her words were followed by complete and utter silence. Farah stared at her with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted, but no sound came forth. Nat grinned from ear to ear as she met Lorelei's eyes, her whole being glowed with happiness at the Lorelei's words. And Ava looked at the detective as if she had become this incredibly mysterious puzzle or rather had become a weird abomination that needed to be terminated. 

Lorelei bit her lower lip and glanced in Morgan's direction, as the silence stretched she began to feel quite shy at the situation. Her lover's eyes were dark and impenetrable as she stared back at her. Morgan was not hostile, though Lorelei knew these subjects could easily trigger such behaviour in her. The detective felt the desire to reach out and distract the vampire with her lips. Instead, she kept herself seated and turned her eyes back to her interviewer.

Farah was still watching her, whilst she blinked hurriedly and slowly a beaming grin adorned her face, one that rivaled Nat's expression. 

Lorelei's slightly panicky feelings subsided gradually, she had not mistaken the question after all. And a careful, somewhat hesitant smile returned to her lips. 

"Please, Farah, ask me the next question," Lorelei whispered softly, her smile becoming a sheepish one. 

The vampire laughed, breaking the seriousness in the room with the melody, "Alright, Lorelei, what about your mornings? Most humans complain when they have to get up early, but you never do. 

"Well, maybe once, after we had to patrol the city till the middle of the night. But even that morning all you did was not appreciating my comment about your appearance. Which was hilarious." Farah muttered the last few words mostly to herself.

Lorelei tilted her head sideways in a silent question and waited, for she got the feeling that Farah's real question still had to come. Thus, when nothing followed she enquired what it was that Farah precisely wished to know. 

"Why do you get up in the morning?" Clarified the vampire.

Slowly a luscious smirk stretched over Lorelei's face, whilst she raised one eyebrow. And that would have been enough for anyone to know the answer, yet she added huskily, “To have morning-sex with Morgan, obviously."

"Arg!" Nat threw her hands in the air in an exaggerated way and stood up from her seat. She shook her head as she walked to the door and announced, "I need to stretch my legs, you three are impossible today. To make such a comment _right after_ such a nice revelation... _How dare you_ , Lorelei." 

Said woman laughed at the admonishing words, knowing that Nat was not truly mad at her. 

Lorelei waved her goodbye accompanied with a wink and wished her a good stroll. Therefore the detective was caught off guard by the following question that sprouted from Farah's lips.

"What about jealousy? Are you the jealous type?" 

Without being aware of it Lorelei leaned back in her seat, a frown on her face. This was the first question that truly made her feel uneasy. Her eyes strayed to the ceiling, enabling her to think about how she could best formulate her inner musings on this subject. A moment passed in which she wondered if Morgan was closely listening to and watching her body's responses. 

"It depends what it is about, I suppose." She pursed her lips and looked back at Farah, hoping it would be a good enough answer. But Farah's silence and expectant stare forced Lorelei to elaborate, "I do not mind sharing my possessions with the people I care deeply about. But I... I am not that happy about sharing the affections of my friends, my lover or that of people I consider my family. I am afraid I can be quite jealous." 

"Really, you are the jealous type?" Farah asked, sounding genuinely surprised, "But you never act like it!"

Lorelei ran a hand through her hair, tousling her ebony tresses for a bit in an attempt to stem the nervous jitters that suddenly stirred through her body. "That is because I have found better ways of dealing with the feelings instead of being a pain to others. That is what the box bag at our apartment is good for, par example."

A slow smile conquered Farah's lips, "You know, detective, you kinda keep surprising me today."

"I hope that is a good thing?" At this point Lorelei felt a little self-conscious, a feeling she had never liked. No one did.

"Of course, detective," Farah chuckled and wrote the answer down, "Now, tell me, when do you feel envious?"

This question was a lot easier for Lorelei to answer and some of the tension dissipated as she shrugged and answered, "I am not very materialistic, as you know. And I like to share my possessions with those who are dear to me."

Farah nodded with enthusiasm, for she was often draped in one piece of garment or another from Lorelei. And the detective had often said she liked to see her wear them as well. 

"Next question, is sex something that you're comfortable talking about?"

At this Ava arched a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you even have to ask, Farah?" 

"Why not?" The bubbly vampire asked with a grin and turned in her seat to look at the leader of the Unit, "The fact that Lorelei constantly trades sexual innuendos with Morgan during work doesn't mean she is comfortable talking about it, right?"

Lorelei looked at Farah with slight disbelieve on her face before it turned into a sly expression, "I bet you just wanted to trigger Nat, did you not?"

"No comment," Farah clucked her tongue and smiled like a cat who had gotten the canary, "Besides, I am the one asking the questions, Lorelei."

The detective raised her hands up in surrender and gave her obvious answer, "I am entirely comfortable talking about sex."

"Alright," Farah said and jotted down the answer, "And marriage, is that something you would want?"

Morgan visibly stiffened in her corner of the room, her grey eyes narrowed at Farah who ignored her entirely. Lorelei raised an eyebrow at both Farah and Morgan, though the latter ignored her just like Farah ignored Morgan's deadly stare. 

For a while Lorelei kept silent, curious if one of them would break under the tension. Unfortunately, vampires were forced throughout the decades and centuries to learn how to apply patience in situations like these. And, at last, Lorelei gave up and answered Farah with a shrug. 

"It is not something I would necessarily need in my life, no. But..." Lorelei let tension simmer, aware that Morgan's shoulders had only tensed further at the use of that one word, " _if_ I was to marry would you be the ring bearer, Farah?" 

At this Farah snorted and made a wave with her hand as if to say that it was a ridiculous question, "Of course I am going to be your ring bearer, who else could you possibly want to ask?! Don't answer that." 

"That is settled then," Lorelei smiled sweetly at Morgan, who still ignored her pointedly.

Farah wrote it all down on her paper, which began to become quite cramped with words by now, on both sides. "Okay, how about your preferred mode of transportation?"

The detective did not miss a beat, "By horse, obviously." Then she exclaimed, "Farah, what is that for a question? You _know_ that I come and go by bicycle everywhere."

"Yes, but for all I know you would have preferred a unicorn," Farah said sincerely defending her own reasoning. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

At that moment Nat came back and looked curiously at Farah, yet she did not say a word as she sat back down in her usual chair. Ava joined Nat at the table and together they began to softly mutter about the files and whatnot. 

"Dread, what makes you feel dread, Lorelei?" Farah leaned closer, pen in the ready to take more notes.

"The idea of gaining and actually gaining weight," said Lorelei simply. Though this was far from a simple subject to her, these old wounds were still easily reopened. 

At once the vampire asked, "Is that why you are so picky about food, for a human anyway?"

Lorelei huffed as if insulted before she smiled softly and shook her head, "My veganism is based on more than only my fear of gaining weight, but I cannot deny it wholly. My 'pickiness' in food does come partly from that fear." 

"Why is the thought of gaining a bit of curves so scary to you?" 

"Farah," Nat's warning was clear in the mere tone of her voice, "stop being so nosy. This is a very sensitive and personal subject for most people."

"Humans are weird," Farah stated and crossed her arms in defiance, but obeyed Nat's order. And continued with her list of questions instead, "Would you prefer a lie over an unpleasant truth?"

"Truth, I always desire the truth over lies," Lorelei answered without having to think about it.

A hopeful smile emerged on Farah's features, "Then you won't get angry when I tell you that I got stuck to a prickly bush with your green blouse and got a rip into one of the sleeves?"

The detective chuckled and waved the words away, "Of course not, though I did wonder where it had gone to. Could you give it to me tomorrow? Then I can look if it can be mended with some needle and threat."

Farah sighed in relief and settled against the back of her chair for a moment. 

"I told you she would be reasonable about it," Nat chimed in, though she did not even look up from the files on the table.

The bubbly vampire ignored her and asked something else instead, "Do you live up to your own ideals?" 

"That is why one has ideals in the first place, right? To do one's best and accomplish them." 

"I suppose so...?" Farah muttered, looked down at the paper and exclaimed happily, "This is an easy one, who do you most regret ever meeting, in your whole life?"

Lorelei was silent for a long time, during which her eyes wandered over to one of the windows. She had truly no idea. At last, she asked, "Why would this be an easy one, Farah?"

The vampire looked at her in surprise, "I thought all humans had at least someone they would have preferred to erase from their minds?"

"I would not know, to be honest," Lorelei shrugged.

"Okay, then what about who are you happiest to have met?" 

A soft smile graced the detective's lips, though a tired sadness was behind it. And for a moment she considered not to give an answer. They would probably not understand her answer without more information. And if she was honest with herself she had no desire to go into the details. 

Farah noticed a change in the detective, though could not pinpoint what it was exactly. She opened her mouth, a grin playing on the corners of her lips, "I mean, I am aware my fabulous personality brightens everyone's life, but that does not mean that meeting me has been the best of meetings in your whole existance."

Lorelei nodded with the same sad smile still on her features, but she said nothing. She could not, for an invisible hand seemed to have enclosed itself around her throat. The question had touched old wounds; they were healing but still open wounds, even after two years. 

_Bobby... She has shown me how living could be more than merely surviving._ The detective looked down at her fingers which lay intertwined on her table. She was suspicious that the vampires were reading her body's reaction like she was an open book and tried her best to keep a normal posture, but she knew she was no match against Morgan. 

Still, when she finally opened her mouth a white lie rolled over her tongue, "My nanny. She was and still is very important to me." Lorelei's memories of her nanny were enclosed in her heart, and they were, in some way, just as import to her as her memories with Bobby. Therefore, it was not a complete lie.

Though it was a string of good memories that ended with another painful memory, for her nanny's sudden farewell had shaken Lorelei's life into a painfully lost, sad and angry chaos. All of a sudden, her nanny had taken her leave from their already small family, saying that there was another family that needed her help more. But Lorelei had never wanted to believe this, she could not, because that would mean that she had been nothing but 'just another child' to her nanny.

Lorelei was aware of the hypocrisy, for only a few minutes ago had she said to value honesty above any sort of lies. Even her current white lie. 

Yet here she was, outright lying to one of the persons most dear to her. And as she did so, she made a promise to herself to right this wrong soon. As soon as possible. She would bare her figurative scars to Farah at one of her sleepovers. Lorelei was determined to make it up to her, but right now she had to keep from hurting more than she already did.

Farah's voice pulled Lorelei from her inner musings, which was for the better. "Do you have a go-to story or joke when a conversation turns awkward or a silence takes over?"

The detective shook her head, "I do not need one. As you know I am comfortable with silences. And I suppose I do not interact with strangers and acquaintances for long enough for things to turn awkward."

"But what about us? What do you do when it turns awkward between us? Or between you and Verda?"

Lorelei raised one questioning eyebrow, "Has it ever been awkward between us? I cannot remember ever feeling as such with any of you, nor Solomon. Not even with Ava." 

Said vampire's head snapped up from her reading at the table, to stare with her usual frown at Lorelei. The detective looked back with the ghost of a smile, "I did not mean offense, Ava. It is just that most people feel uncomfortable in your... _intense_ presence."

The leader of the Unit nodded, she could only confirm this to be true. She was not ignorant to the effect she had on people. And turned slowly back to the files in her hands.

"Do you think you can be considered a lazy person?" Farah asked whilst she was still writing down the previous answer. 

"No, there is always something to do. If I am not at work then I am sporting, reading, with one of you or spending my time with Morgan. I doubt a life so full of stuff to do could be called lazy. Also, I may be young to be a detective, but I worked _hard_ to prove myself to become one." Lorelei was aware of the haughty tone that had crept in her voice, but she could not help it. Being lazy was not a good quality in her opinion. 

Farah shook her head in disbelieve with a smile on her lips, yet she penned down the words anyway. "And can you shake the sense of guilt easily?"

Lorelei thought about it for a moment, "I suppose it would depend on the setting of the situation and what it is I feel guilty about. But generally, I can shake the feeling away with the use of my punching back and my rationality."

"Are you the supportive sort, Lorelei? If I would come all excited to you with some brilliant plan, how would you react?" Farah asked in all seriousness, "And be completely honest with me."

"I sure hope that I am, Farah. I would always want to support your outlandish ideas for adventures, you know I love the idea of traveling the world with you." A real smile finally broke through Lorelei's serious features again. It was not unusual for Farah to barge into her bedroom - after a knock and a 'come in' - and gush about one fun idea or another. Of which they had already tried out few, having lots of fun whilst doing so.

"Finally, someone who truly appreciates me!" Farah exclaimed and threw her hands in the air, her grin once more on her lips. With warm and sincere eyes she looked back at the detective, "I am so glad we are your babysitters, Lorelei."

Said woman snorted at the use of the term 'babysitter', but she did not deny it. Technically they really were her babysitters. 

"Something completely different," Farah said whilst she wrote down the previous answer, "Are you a romance seeker, or do you prefer to let it happen to you?"

A sigh slipped unbiddenly from between Lorelei's lips, this was another question sailing closely towards painful facts about her personal issues. But she steeled herself and gave an honest answer, "No, I am not a seeker. Bobby was my first and only lover before Morgan. Between them, I kept it at acquaintances-with-benefits." 

The bubbly vampire hummed and came with another seemingly random question, "Do you have a special way of memorizing names, dates and that sort of thing? Like singing them or something?"

Lorelei ran a hand through her hair and tugged slightly at the roots of them. She was beginning to be quite put off by the way the list seemed to be so random. The constant changes between the personal questions varied with these superficial ones made her feel a certain unbalance; like she was purposefully kept on edge. "No, not that I am aware of. I just remember, I suppose." 

"Okay, then what memory do you revisit the most? Is it a happy one?" 

_And we are back to a personal question,_ this time Lorelei was able to keep the frustrated sigh from escaping her. She thought for a moment, "I suppose I have several? But it depends, for they are triggered by events or scents."

"Well, just choose one of them," Farah said smiling, adding hastily, "a happy one." 

A dry chuckle came from Lorelei, though she complied, "One of my fond memories is with my nanny. She always picked me up from kindergarten. At the end of every school day, she would be waiting for me. Always standing underneath the same tree in the schoolyard, just as she promised."

"That is really sweet," Nat said and smiled sincerely at the detective, who had slightly withdrawn in herself as she reminisced old times.

"It sounds so normal, though?" Farah muttered and frowned in slight confusion.

"Perhaps it is, but it was important to me," Lorelei said softly. Her eyes drawn to one of the windows. Her mind back into her childhood. 

"Okay, another one. What about other people's flaws, can you ignore them easily?"

"I am of the opinion that perfection is overrated. Flaws are what make a person unique. That does not mean that they cannot be annoying though," Lorelei muttered the last sentence, whilst thinking of Morgan's tendency to smoke, even though it had lessened.

"Alright, that is all good and well, but what about your own flaws?" As Farah said this a sinister smirk settled on her lips, she loved to use Lorelei's words against her. "If flaws are what make you unique, then why are you so hard for yourself?"

Lorelei pursed her lips and did not say anything for a few seconds, her eyes locked with Farah's amber ones. She forced a smile on her lips to try and keep her answer light, it did not reach her eyes though. "I suppose it would be a combination of the example which I have had all my life and wanting to prove myself to said example." 

Somehow addressing her mother as 'example' gave Lorelei the illusion that she did not put any blame on her. For that was the last thing she wanted to do. Though it was probably a weak attempt in the eyes of the others in the room. 

At her answer Farah smile faltered, she raised her eyebrows as if confused. 

For a moment Lorelei thought she would ask further, but the question that came was luckily something entirely else.

"What about children? Would you like to have any of your own?"

Relieve flooded over her at the change in subject. Her answer came easily, "I detest the shrill sounds they can produce and their cries. So, no, I certainly do not want any myself."

Morgan snickered at the harsh words Lorelei used. Nat looked lightly troubled, though kept from commenting. 

Farah simply nodded and looked at her list, it was completely covered in words yet she did not want to grab another paper. She wanted just this one paper, it would be easier to carry with her or to hide it. 

"Only two questions are remaining, detective," she said and smiled, "So how badly do you want to reach the goals you set for yourself?"

Lorelei looked slightly confused at the question, it was such an obvious answer to her. "Goals are there to achieve, so obviously I do."

"You look at me like I am crazy, Lorelei," Farah said and laughed at the detective's expression, "but I heard some humans say they have goals so that they can dream, but not to ever reach them. Because then there would be nothing left for them to do, or something like that."

The vampire waved her hand in the air as if to clear the confusion away. Then she looked back down at her last question, a mischievous smile slowly crept on her lips. With a slight turn she faced the two vampires at the round table, "Nat, you may want to stuff your ears with something. This question has great potential to be turned... _naughty._ "

Nat sighed heavily, "Why not refrain yourself from asking it instead?"

"But where would the joy be in that?" Farah asked with a dramatic gasp. 

"Right, I am going to make myself some tea, anyone else? No? Alright then." Nat was gone quickly, before Farah had the opportunity to ask the question.

Lorelei watched her go and was actually surprised to see that Ava remained seated, but she said nothing. The sound of Farah's voice made her eyes travel back to the bubbly vampire.

"So, what is your sexuality and how would you explain it to strangers?"

A grin spread on Lorelei's lips as she heard Ava's sigh. Though her eyes travelled over to her lover instead. Who was observing her, mayhap for a long time already? Morgan's features were neutral, her posture relaxed and her eyes glided lazily over Lorelei's body as said woman swirled her chair so she could wholly face her lover. 

The instant tension made one of them smirk, whilst the other showed her luscious smile. 

Yet despite this Lorelei had no intention to turn their current sparks into anything naughty. Thus, when she opened her mouth to speak the sincerity in her eyes spoke volumes. 

"My sexuality has stormy grey eyes, a tanned skin with freckles dancing all over her wonderful body. Long dark hair, through which I love to run my fingers and hands when she allows me. Lips that stretch all too easily in a smirk, which I love to kiss. Who can have a horrible attitude towards others, and yet she has me wrapped around her fingers. 

"That is my sexuality and I hope she will let me stay that way," her eyes never wavered away from Morgan's, and she saw the transformation from a sexually charged smirk to a serious expression happen before her eyes. Morgan's thick eyebrows furrowed in a frown, though there was no hostility in her eyes. 

There was a short silence which was broken by Farah, "Well, that is a rather extravagant way to say you love someone." 

Lorelei chuckled at her words, which turned into a laugh as she heard Morgan's growl. Her lover was clearly not as charmed by Farah's words. Though Lorelei suspected it was because of the fact that Farah had called it 'loving someone'. The detective knew it was still a difficult subject for Morgan, which was why she only said it directly when they were alone. 

At once Farah raised her hands in surrender with an apologetic grin on her face as she turned to Morgan, "Just saying."

Ava rolled her eyes, and it was practically audible to the people in the room, "Can we finally start with the real case now that this investigation has been finished?"

"Don't tell me you didn't like it!" Farah said indignantly, "I heard you chuckle!"

Lorelei pounced at once, "I made you laugh?! Why did I not hear it?!"

"Because I did not," Ava said, her jaw clenched and a broody frown on her face. 

At that moment Tina's head popped through the open door into their office, "Detective and Unit, Verda has gotten the results back from the hospital, he requests your presence."

"Alright," Ava said and stood at once, "Are you coming, detective Moore?"

Lorelei nodded, her demeanour had become serious as she stood to follow her babysitter, colleague, and friend.

Farah joined, hooking her arm with one of Lorelei's as she chattered cheerfully about the interview they just had. Even Morgan grumbled and stood up to join them, though not before she picked up Lorelei's coat and wrapped it tightly around her, muttering darkly that it was too damned cold in the lab. And on their way to Solomon, they picked up Nat from the kitchen, who had been chatting with an officer about his new dog and how his older dog seemed to liven up because of it.


End file.
